


Tumbling down in your arms

by Mikurira



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Emu is clumsy. He always stumble, at first. Not until Parad being there by his side.





	Tumbling down in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by seerstella. Thankyou <3  
> English is not my native language, pardon me.

Emu always stumbled. Wherever, whenever.

Usually it’s all because of his own foot. _So stupid, right_?

Parad laughs at him every time he sees Emu landed on the ground dramatically.

And well... how many times, again, did he trip in this past week? A dozen of times?

 _How clumsy,_ thought Parad.

“Just quit being a doctor already, Emu. Be free and play with me instead,” Parad said to Emu who had just tripped over his own foot _again_ in front of CR’s room that morning.

“Uh—No, Parad, stop bugging me.” Emu stood and cleaned his coat.

When Emu wanted to walk away from him. He suddenly felt something hard on his feet, blocking his way and ready to make him fall once again.

Really.

He would’ve walked past this _freaking_  Bugster if those foot—not his, he swore, it was indeed Parad’s—didn’t block his way on purpose.

It was just a second ago that he tripped over his own foot, but now he would land on the floor once again thanks to Parad.

_Oh God, seriously? Why am I so clumsy?_

His body moved forward in motion—he was already prepared for another fall before he realized that nothing happened to his body. He couldn’t feel anything. Not even pain.

"What...?" When he opened his eyes, it was Parad, catching his body—more like embracing, though—when he almost hit the ground.

“Don’t worry, Emu, I will never let you fall again from now on.” His chuckles were so close to Emu’s ear, he almost shivered right there if only he didn’t shove him away.

He was shocked, maybe. His face felt so hot. He could tell that his blood was rushing up to his face, making his cheeks blushed so hard. His eyes darted everywhere, unable to focus at anything.

“Uh, that sounds like a proposal, you know?” He walked away, leaving the smiling Bugster alone.

Really, Emu swore that he couldn’t even count anymore how many times he tripped this week and how many times Parad caught him right before he fell _—_ and a few of catches somehow ended up more like a flirty hug.

But then, Emu also realized that, in his heart, deep inside his heart, he was relieved. He didn’t understand why he felt this way.

Is it because Parad is his Bugster? But that was not the case, he eventually thought. Then what?

Emu didn’t know it either. But one thing that Emu could understand is that: Parad’s existence is changing his life, and he will never afraid to fall anymore. Literally, or metaphorically, maybe.

 


End file.
